


initiation [12/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [12]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (hinted at really), 52 aspec drabbles, Asexual Billy Bones, Asexual Character, Gen, Initiation Rituals, Mentions of Sex, and no one was impressed, basically the story how the crew wanted to do for billy what they did for silver, hal scheming for the sake of everyone, james playing the bad guy, mentions of sex with multiply partners, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Hal wisely doesn't mention there were few brave drunk fools who suggested welcoming the captain in such fashion as well, back in the days.Or how when Hal himself joined, he was actually welcomed by few of his crewmates instead.What Flint doesn't know, can't hurt him.12th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	initiation [12/52]

Most of the crew wants to give Billy the proper welcoming to the crew. Sure, the kid is young and wide-eyed, but he's a good kid and it's better if they can pay for some nice whores to take care of him than abandon him to fend for himself. Randall says it will only be a good thing for the kid. Joji doesn't seem convinced, but it's not like he voiced his objections, so it's more of a lucky guess on Hal's side.

He's trying to judge who might be on his side in this and tends to be overly optimistic about it. Billy is not much younger than many of them were when they first joined the piracy or at least started sailing, but there's just something about the kid that gives Hal a pause. He is too quiet and too scared, shying away from a blow that was not even meant to land. He is tall, as tall as most of the crew already, but that only makes him seem thinner and more awkward. Like a crab, wavering on its legs.

Hal already cares for the kid and worries about him. He's pretty sure the boy is not ready for anything like what the whores in Nassau have to offer, perhaps he's not even interested in that kind of company, but he also wants the kid to be liked, respected among the crew. He wants that for both of them so he'd rather avoid antagonizing the crew over such a small thing.

And yet, when Billy turns his huge scared eyes at him Hal knows he can't just leave the kid to the wolves. At least not without ensuring help from the worst of them.

"You want me to what?" Captain asks incredulously.

"They want to buy a few whores for Billy for his welcoming ritual. He's not ready for that and not much interested in any of it. It'd be better if he had more time to stew off."

"They really do that to everyone?"

"Present company excepted, of course."

Hal wisely doesn't mention there were few brave drunk fools who suggested welcoming the captain in such fashion as well, back in the days. 

Or how when Hal himself joined, he was actually welcomed by few of his crewmates instead.

What Flint doesn't know, can't hurt him.

"And why should I care about any of it?"

"Because I'm politely asking you?" Hal suggests with a sweet, fake smile.

"You don't want them to think you disapprove," Flint says as if he uncovered some grand secret.

"Well, yes obviously. It would ruin the moods and the whole ritual when it's hardly the point."

"So you need me to play the villain," Flint says with a sigh.

"If you wouldn't mind," Hal mocks and Flint chuckles at him.

They don't speak of it again, but before nightfall, a frightened gunman tells Hal that the captain "accidentally" heard about the plan for Billy's initiation and tore into the instigator with enough fervor to kill everyone's enthusiasm for the plan.

Hal sighs ruefully with a shrug that says 'well, what can you do?' and at the next occasion buys his captain a drink.

Six months later, when the subject of welcoming ritual comes back, Billy is taller than anyone in the crew and more muscled than most. He tells them off himself.


End file.
